I'm doing the best I can
by AnyaAsya
Summary: Rose Hathaway, formally known as Isabella Swan, has grown tired of Dimitri and Lissa's mistreatment, fed up, she returns to the world she left behind with the people who truly care about her, to make a new start. A/N she has forgiven Edward. What happens when the two people she runs from finally finds her? Starts with Prologue/preview R&R!
1. Prologue

Rose/Bella POV

Oh, shoot. I was in deep crap. When Edward had first answered the door, I thought nothing of it, of course until I saw who was behind it. His chocolate brown eyes and stunning height, physically fit body...breathtaking smile...my Russian. Well, not my Russian, Vasilissa's Russian. I wondered why they weren't holding hands, leaning on each other for support, you know, throwing themselves at each other. Edward took one look at Dimitri, and slammed the door in his pretty little face. My heart thumped wildly in my chest as I watched Edward's every move. And just like that, there was another round of knocking on the door. We already knew who it was. Why did they have to come here while I was just beginning to get better? Although Edward didn't need my protection, I had become his guardian. He wasn't moroi, but claimed I needed to guard him, from things much more serious than strigoi, like a broken heart..Loneliness, being incomplete. With a huge smile on my face I had agreed. Edward and I had already met once, the first time Vasilissa's and I ran away to the human world, I don't care what stories you heard, we ended up in Forks, Washington. Edward and I had become inseparable as well as I with the other members of his family. I wasn't in love with him then, but I could see myself falling for him now...Anyways, when I ran from court this is the first place I thought to come. The Cullen's welcomed me back with open arms. They made the pain better. The sooner I got rid of this pest control problem the better off we all would be. I stood up walking around Edward's open arms and stormed to the door throwing it open in a fit of rage. How dare he, how dare he come back after all the pain he caused...not that he cared. And how dare she come back alongside him.

"Guardian Belikov, Queen Vasilissa. What a pleasant surprise." I mocked, the venom dripping from my voice. They both flinched. I paused waiting for their response as I looked them over. They both looked like hell. Dark circles, paler than normal, a haunted look in their eyes. Dimitri's shoulders were slumped and his eyes held so much pain. Vasilissa's was no different, if not worse. I'd blocked the bond to the point where I could be dead for all she knew, but I kept taking the darkness from her. I did it, not for her, but for those poor people who had to serve under her.

"Rose please!" She blurted. Her face a mask of pure torment. "Come home, we miss you! Please let us explain, you don't under-"

"I gave you both a time to explain, I gave you chance after chance. Now, the only thing left to say is 'Go to hell,' I can make you reservations, if you'd like, because every day I was with the both of you, I was in it,'" I retorted coldly.

"Rose, you don't mean that! I didn't mean to call you selfish and, and-"

"I'm sick of your pity party, Liss." I spat her nickname like it was garbage on my tongue, and it was. "My whole life, I dedicated to you! I gave my life up for you! But now, now I want to be happy, just this once! This one time! I can't even have that. I never complained, I never held it against you, it wasn't in your control. It was all I wanted, because we loved each other, but all this time...HOW COULD YOU DO ME LIKE THAT VASILISSA!"

"Roza-"

"Oh my dear comrade." I smirked. "Did your goddess, your deity tell you that she didn't even want me to go after you to save your life! She'd rather let you die?! Did she tell you that? Did your precious love ever tell you...that? Huh, Dimka? Did she tell you everything I did to save your life, the only thing she did was shove it into your heart but had it not been for me you'd still be killing. Still, be a strigoi. I would have loved you anyway..I did love you. I loved you more than anything, thats why I did all that I did for you! and You Alone! But that wasn't enough was it? No, this whole time I thought I meant something to you, but now I see I Was just a pawn in your game...all you wanted was your precious Liss, everybody's angel...all hail queen Vasilissa..right?" I breathed in deeply. holding back traitor tears.

"Roza please-"

"Dimitri don't, just don't ok?"

"Rosie, what's going on here?" I looked behind the traitorous pair tosee, my family behind them. Adrian, Christian, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme, and my babies.

"Nothing Chrissie, just taking out the trash." Christian walked up to me. Just as Edward walked back out.

"Oh, look who it is."Christian slung his arm over my shoulder. He kissed my cheek, and if at all possible Lissa paled even more. Christian and I had nothing going on with each other, romantically at least.

"Please tell me this is not who I think it is." Emmett hissed.

"Yep, Emmett, its Guardian Belikov and Queen Vasilissa." Vasilissa flinched at Christian's tone.

"Get out before my family rips you apart, they don't take to kindly to the likes of you,"

"Little Dhampir, you could be arrested for saying something like that to the Queen." Adrian piped up, he wasn't defending her, but he was defending me.

"I know..but the funny thing is I don't care." Adrian laughed, mumbling something that sounded a lot like, 'of course not'

"Mommy who is this?" My three year old daughter asked questioningly looking them up and down. she toddled to me and I picked her up.

"Queen Vasilissa, and Guardian Belikov." Christian replies for me.

"Are they nice people?" She asks.

"Ha!" Emmett snorts.

"I'll take that as a no," I could barely catch how fast her tiny fist went as she swung on Dimitri. But, boy was it funny. He appeared to be shocked. Well, I would be too if a little three year old just punched me in the face. "You better stay away from my family, or I'll cut of your-" I put my hand over her mouth. She's been listening to too many of our arguments...sigh,

"Point is, leave." I state coldly.

"No, not until we get you back." Vasilissa states.

"Where is this we coming from? You can stop your bull crap now, because no one buys it and Belidousche over here isn't saying jack squat." I reply snarkily.

"Dimitri. C'mon we'll be back tomorrow." She says turning on her heel, cowering under the glares of my family.

"If tomorrow is never, by all means!" Christian hollers. Emmett hooped and hollered, as they left crest fallen. I couldn't suppress my laugh. I love my family.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose/Bella POV:

With the two scum of the earth gone I could finally rest in peace on my couch. Edward sat next to me with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked half smiling.

"Did you see that guys face?" He laughed. "Priceless." Christian joined in on the laughter and soon the whole room was shaking.

"Be nice." I joked; everyone stopped and looked at me. I looked down, choking on silent laughter.

"Yeah right." Terrance spouted. I laughed at my daughter. She was so much like me and that could be a scary thing sometimes. Rachel stayed silent in my arms as she slept peacefully and soundly. I don't see how she did it, with Emmett's booming laughter. She looked just like her father. They had the same eyes and everything. Her hands remained tangled in my hair.

"Well guys, I better put them in bed." I told them standing up.

"But momma-" Terrance began to protest. I gave her a stern look and she went silent. I picked her up in my other arm and waltzed over to the stair case.

"Good night all." I called over my shoulder.

"Night Rose!" Christian shouted at the same time as Emmett who yelled:

"Night Bella!" It was weird hearing those two names cross over. For so long I'd worked to keep the two identities apart and now they were overlapping.

"Here, I'll help you put them down." Edward offered smiling before kissing my forehead. He followed me up the stairs and took the sleepy, eye rubbing Terrance from my other arm. He smoothed her hair and she immediately melted into him.

"Uncle Edward?" She questioned.

"Yes angel?" Edward replied without missing a beat.

"I'm tired." I stifled a giggle. He laughed aloud before kissing her forehead and smiling down at her.

"Then sleep my angel." He soothed. She yawned and buried her face in the crook of his neck She was fast asleep by the time we reached the top of the stair case. I couldn't express how thankful I was to have this family I did. I was especially grateful to all the guys for looking out for me. Three years ago, I was more than just broken. I was broken beyond repair and because of them; I was finally able to start trying to pick up the pieces again. I couldn't lie and say that I didn't love Dimitri, because I did with every fiber of my being but…after what happened I couldn't forgive him. It was more than just him leaving me, it was beyond that.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, after we'd laid the girls down. I looked down at my feet and nodded.

"I'm fine." I was so used to pushing away my feelings to the side that it was my default reaction to everyone save for people like Christian. As odd as it sounds, I was closer to Christian than anyone else. Christian saved the remnants of what was left of me. I wasn't in love with him, I cared about him as a brother. He'd proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would do anything to help me.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Edward inquired quietly. I looked up at him teary eyed.

"Is it that obvious?" I felt so pathetic for still allowing him to get to me. I could put on a tough face all I wanted but at the end of the day my heart was still broken.

(Author's note: Sorry, this is totally random but I wanted to tell you before I forgot, the cabin never happened, all they did was talk. Alright? So Rose was still a virgin. That's important info for later… didn't want to leave it out. Sorry for the interruption back to the story.)

Edward's arms engulfed me as he hugged me fiercely.

"I don't know what to tell you honey, except that I love you. I will always be here for you." I nodded and leaned further into him. "You're tired, you've had a long sucky day. Get some sleep alright?" I nodded again as I yawned. He scooped me up in his arms before placing me in my own bed.

"Night Edward."

"Night beautiful." He smiled at me, before turning to leave.

"Hey…send Christian and Adrian in then come back please." Edward smiled at me again before kissing my forehead and then he disappeared. Moments later Christian and Adrian with Edward, appeared in my room smiling over me. I patted the space next to me.

"Come lay with me." I told the three of them. They all shot glances at each other.

"Eiww, not like that! You guys are dirty." I told them rolling my eyes playfully. The smiled at me and I knew they were joking as well.

"Umm, Little Dhampir how exactly do you plan on all of us fitting on here with you?" I paused debating on what I should say to them.

"Figure it out?" I tried. They laughed. Edward smiled crookedly.

"I don't sleep. You guys can take the bed I'll sleep in the chair. I don't think it's so much she wants us literal lying with her, but I think she just wants us here." I nodded. He was so intuitive.

"No, It's cool. I'll take the chair." Adrian said. I could tell he was just trying to be polite, he really didn't want the rocking chair. "I can still lay with her in her dreams." I rolled my eyes "Or rather in mine." He winked at me.

"Just do it fast please, I'm tired." I moaned. The three of them nodded. Christian laid on my right, and I was facing his chest, and Edward was on my left with his arm draped across my waist. Christian kept one arm around my waist as well, careful not to touch Edward's arm.

"Night guys." I yawned.

"Good night." Was the generous reply. This wasn't out of the ordinary for us they just looked at it as a way of caring for me. I saw it that way too. That's why I loved them.

When I awoke the next morning there was only one pair of arms around me. I smiled as I glanced at his jet black hair, similar to Terrance's. He was looking at me, warily. The smile dropped immediately from my face.

"What's wrong?" I questioned immediately.

"Nothing." He lied. I narrowed my eyes at him. I tried to sit up but he stopped me. "Promise not to freak out." I nodded. "Dimitri and Vasilissa are here." He cringed at the mention of their names, as did I. The family is trying to get them to leave but they won't. They've got guardians. The family is scared of revealing our secret." I groaned and then cursed.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?!" I shrieked in aggravation. "What have I done to deserve this?" I cried out.

"You promised you wouldn't freak…but there's more." Christian told me biting his lip.

"What is it?" I inquired. Christian opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the slamming open of the bedroom door. Vasilissa stood there devastated, and Dimitri –her shadow-looked no different.

"y..you…look Rose…I know you hate me but how could you?" I sat up, prepared to lunge at her. I knew the situation looked bad, but how dare she suggest that I'd do something like that to her?

"How could I what?" I questioned, daring her to speak the words I knew she was thinking.

"You're sleeping with my boyfriend!"

"Ex-boyfriend." Christian added coldly. "We're not sleeping together." We glanced at each other, both remembering that time in which his current words were a lie. "She's my sister, closer than blood. Watch your mouth when you talk to her." He didn't need to scream, like I often did. The coldness in his voice was enough to bring tears to anyone's eyes.

"Chris…" She started.

"Christian." He corrected. Vasilissa covered her hand with her mouth as she backed away. She paused, before nearly tripping over my daughters.

"Daddy." Terrance exclaimed as she raced over threw herself on the bed. Her brown eyes boring into Christian's.

"Hey beautiful." He told her kissing her cheek.

"Good morning." She smiled. "Bueno..denze. Mommy." She told me smiling. Gosh, Emmett had been trying to teach her Spanish again I supposed.

"Momma!" Rachel exclaimed as she raced in. "Daddy. Terrance broke my Barbie doll." She cried as her ice blue eyes filled with tears. She had my hair and Christian's eyes. Where as Terrance had my eyes and Christian's hair.

"Mom…and dad?" Vasilissa echoed. "But you never slept together." She hissed back angrily. Dimitri, who had been silent and stoic this whole time finally spoke up. He held his guardian mask in place but his eyes portrayed his fury. I was vaguely aware that Adrian and the rest of the family had filed in already.

"So you're a blood whorre now?" Dimitri hissed. At the same exact time Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Adrian and Christian as well as Carlisle all snapped their heads to face Dimitri's. In creepy unison they all hissed,

"Don't call her that." I flinched. Esme, the nicest being on the face of the earth, growled the loudest after they'd finished.

"You don't get to come into my house and disrespect my children that way. Get out." Vasilissa steeled herself, trying to hide the fear I knew she was feeling.

"G-go screw yourself." Vasilissa hissed.

"Look, you sanctimonious angel from hell," I growled at her before anyone else could move. "You talk to her like that again and princess or not I'll kick your royal a-"

"Rose, why waste your breath on them?" Alice sneered.

"Its me who wonders why I should waste my breath on that blood whorre." Vasilissa countered.

"You don't have a clue what she's been through! You have know idea what the BOTH of us have been through. Don't come in here trying to judge her or any of us. You are the one who is in the wrong I hope you rot in hell you self absorbed, self righteous, selfish petty, back stabbing, slut.." Christian barked at her as he wrapped his arms around me. I struggled to cover the girls ears. Rachel began to sob.

"Sssh Rachie baby. Calm down." I soothed.

"Then why don't you explain it?" Dimitri countered. "Because I don't understand."

"You don't even have a right to know." Edward hissed, eyes as black as cobalt.

"We're not leaving until we find out." Vasilissa growled. As if on cue a little over thirty guardians piled into the room. I laughed at them.

"Do you really think they could hurt us?" Emmett sneered. "I could take them single handedly." I nodded in agreement. Dimitri snorted.

"Maybe.." Carlisle butted in. I could tell he didn't want to be civil with them but he was trying for his grand daughter's sakes. "We could talk civilly at another time."

"If we're talking we're talking now." Dimitri responded.

"Very well. Call off those…people and we can converse like people."

"They aren't people." Rosalie added coldly. Carlisle shot her a pointed look but other wise ignored her.

"Fall back." Vasilissa ordered the guards. They left the room, but I knew they were lined up along the wall outside of the door.

"Where do we start?" Carlisle began.

"How about the beginning?" Esme suggested to her husband. He nodded.

"Bella." She nodded to me. I sighed. Here we go….


	3. Chapter 3

Rose POV

I sighed and settled myself back onto the pillows. Christian, adding more salt to the injury, threw an arm around my shoulders. I shot him a glare. I already had enough to explain.

"Well it started after I ran away from court." I began. "I couldn't take anymore of your…betrayal. Chris and Adrian, having both been hurt by the both of you as well, decided to tag along. When, I'd run away for two years with Vasilissa, we'd come here and made ties with the Cullens." I smiled at them. Seven pairs of brilliantly white smiles met mine. "After some family issues, they had to leave." The smiles instantly disappeared. "But, anyway, when we left we didn't really have anywhere to go, so we came here, but we had a bit of a problem before we got here." My eyes filled with tears and I struggled to blink them back. Everyone's faces besides, Dimitri's and Vasilissa's became stoic and their eyes glazed over. Christian rubbed my shoulders soothingly and I could practically feel Vasilissa's eyes burning a hole in that shoulder. "Some old friends of yours." I hissed finally. "Or rather enemies, that you 'forgot to tell me you'd acquired' showed up wanting you. I refused to tell them where you were-"

"Which you should have done. They weren't worth it." Emmett butted in. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Amen to that." Christian agreed as he held me tighter.

"Mom, can you take the girls?" I asked Esme. Esme nodded kindly and took the girls promising them ice cream and Rachel a new Barbie doll. "Anyway, there were so many of them." I began again once they'd left. "We didn't have a way out, we couldn't escape." Edward's fists clenched and he bolted from the room, slamming the door so hard that cracks in the wall appeared.

"I'll go get him.." Carlisle spoke up silently. "Emmett, Jasper. I may need your help."

"But Carlisle.." Emmett started. Carlisle silenced him with a look. "Bells needs us."

"She has Christian, Adrian, Alice, Rosalie…she'll be fine. Right?" He looked at me for confirmation.

"Yeah daddy, I'll be fine." He smiled at me before kissing my head and going off in search of Edward. Emmett was the last one to leave as he sized up Dimitri silently.

"Punk." Emmett spat at him. Then something dawned on him and he smiled deviously. "Wanna arm wrestle later." I laughed a little realizing what he was going to do.

"Sure." Dimitri answered before I could stop him. This was going to be good.

"So…Where was I?" I asked after Emmett left. "oh yeah…They stopped our car on a deserted road. At first we thought they were strigoi, and I told Adrian and Christian to stay in the car. They ambushed all of us. There had to have been atleast 30. And instead of killing us like we thought they would they took us back to their hide out. I had no idea what or who they were and no idea how to kill them. They told us their mission and what they intended to do with us…or rather me." I closed my eyes, as I tried to block out all of the memories. "We were beaten for days…whipped twice a day until one day things changed." I stopped and Christian knew it was his turn to continue.

"They wanted Rose." In those moments, that was all he had to say because every one of them caught on. "The leader wanted Vasilissa at first as his bride but upon seeing Rose he wanted her instead. We only had a limited amount of time to come up with a plan."

"I was a virgin and didn't want to lose it to him." I spoke up. "Adrian was about dying, Christian was my only option. He did me a favor, as real friends should do." I spat at the two of them. "No matter how bad you hurt me I wouldn't do that to you! Now we have Terrance and Rachel, not because we planned it but because he was saving me. He's my best friend. Like a brother even. Don't judge us for something you don't know!" I shouted at them.

"Rose.."

"Roza.."

"I don't want to hear it." I exclaimed before standing up and bolting. There I was, once again running away from my problems.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose POV

I paused debating on which way to run as the sound of my family's footsteps drew closer to me. I had to think fast. All I wanted was some time alone to think. I threw myself into the forest and hid, I knew they'd find me by my scent, but…maybe if… I grabbed the sharp rock near my ankle and ever so carefully slashed my hand with it, running it over a leaf I then proceeded to run in the opposite direction.

"Ring around the Rosie pocket full of Posies ashes ashes….I'll burn your miserable existence to the ground." His voice sang through the trees echoing as birds reacted appropriately by fleeing the scene. My entire body froze at the sound of his voice.

"Kneel." I fell to my knees instantly, having no control over my limbs. Fear gripped me as I realized that this was it, it was going to be the end of me… I was going to die without telling Dimitri that I did love him even if he was a dousche bag, I'd never get to tell my family that they were my world one last time. Rachel…Terrance… "My, my Rosie you've been a very bad girl haven't you? Answer me." I fought against my body but it was all to no avail, against my own wishes my mouth formed the words he wanted to hear.

"Yes."

"Are you scared?" His lips neared my ear and I could feel the softness of his long blond hair tickling the edges of my chin.

"Yes." I breathed.

"You should be. Do you know how powerful I am Rosemarie?"

"Yes." He pulled back to look me full on in the face.

"Then why would you run? Knowing that you'd put your whole families life in danger…all for your own selfish cause?" I didn't know how to respond. He was right…I was selfish. "I want those _spawn _of that Ozera boy dead do you hear me? Any where you go I will find you! Anywhere you take those children…I'll find them. You have no choice but to listen to me…right Rosemarie?"

"Yes." I felt tears pricking the corners of my eyes as I realized what I had to do…for the sake of my family.

"I always get what I want don't I, my pretty flower? But, I supposed since I'm so gracious…I'll make you a little deal. You come willingly and I'll leave your family alone. If you give them a single hint as to where you've gone…I'll destroy them all. You have three days Rosie….see you at Bella Italia…" With that he was gone and the air rushed back into my lungs. Tears began to flow freely down my face before my world went completely black…and my whole body erupted into flames.


End file.
